Zero Kiryu
Z'ero Kiryu' (錐生 零, Kiryū Zero) (Zero übersetzt Null) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Vampire Knight. Er ist der beste Freund von Yuki , seit deren Kindheit, und zusammen mit Yuki, Guardian der Cross Academy . Er ist ein Schüler der Day Class . __TOC__ Bedeutung des Namen: Zero ''= Kanji für ''Rei, was Null bedeutet; Ki ''= bohren, ''Ryu ''= Leben Persönlichkeit. Zero wirkt immer mies gelaunt bis verärgert und so als hätte er keinerlei Gefühle oder Interessen. In seinem Inneren plagen ihn Zweifel, Ängste, Hass sowie Ekel vor sich selbst, da er nicht damit klar kommt, dass er das verkörpert, was er am meisten hasst. Dies zeigt er allerdings niemandem. In manchen Momenten wirkt er sehr gequält, doch baut er schnell wieder seine abweisende Fassade auf. Es gibt selten Momente an denen er sich öffnet und seine weiche Seite, die er wie jeder Mensch hat, zeigt. Nur bei bestimmten Personen zeigt Zero Ansätze, dass er anders ist, doch selbst die müssen sehr geduldig mit ihm sein. Zero trägt meist seine Uniform, und kümmert sich sonst wenig um sein Styling. Er trägt das, was gerade zur Hand ist - bzw was Yuki ihm kauft. Aussehen Zero ist 1,81m groß und von sportlicher bist fast athletischer Statur. Er besitzt silber farbenes Haar und dadurch dass er ein Vampir wurde einen blassen Teint, der in Kontrast zu seinen lila farbenen Augen steht. Sein grimmiger Blick hilft ihm dabei die Schülerinnen der Day Class im Zaum zu halten, sobald die Night Class zum Unterricht geht. Desweiteren hat Zero ein Tattoo am Hals, auf welchem ein Kreuz mit vier zur Mitte zeigenden Dolchen abgebildet ist. Vergangenheit Frühe Kindheit :Zero wurde, zusammen mit seinem Zwilling Ichiru , in eine bekannte Hunter-Familie, die Kiryus, hineingeboren. Er wuchs wohlbehalten und als nächster potenzieller Huntersboss heran. Toga Yagari, ein überaus erfolgreicher und bekannter Hunter wurde zu seinem Meister, er trainierte ihn und lehrte ihn alles was ein hervorragender Hunter zu beachten hatte. Erste Begegnung mit einem Vampir :right|200px Während der Ausbildung kam es jedoch vor, dass Toga den Jungen aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation erretten musste. Bei diesem Vorfall verlor Yagari sein rechtes Auge, was seinem Erfolg als Hunter jedoch keinen Abbruch tat. An diesem Tag hatte Zero das erste Mal richtige Angst vor einem Vampir. Ihm wurde schmerzlichst bewusst, wie sehr sich diese Wesen davon entfernt hatten menschlich zu sein. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass seine Schulärztin, eine herzensgute Frau, zu solch einem grausamen Wesen werden könnte und ihm nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Zudem machten sich Schuldgefühle in dem Kind breit, immerhin war er der Grund, weshalb sein Meister nicht mehr im vollen Besitz seines Augenlichtes war. Sein Respekt vor ihm und dieser selbstlosen Leistung steigerte sich enorm und er trainierte mit mehr Elan, um Yagari und seine Familie stolz zu machen. Begegnung mit Shizuka Hio :Eines Abends, nach einem kleinen Streit mit seinem Bruder Ichiru, spürte er außerhalb des Hauses die Präsenz eines Vampirs. Seine Eltern waren wieder einmal dabei ihre Sachen zu packen, ein weiterer Umzug stand bevor. Für Hunter war es üblich nach gewisser Zeit den Wohnsitz zu wechseln, allein um möglicher Rache von vornherein aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zero rannte hinaus in die verschneite Nacht um sich zu vergewissern, was es mit seiner Vermutung auf sich hatte und schon klang das schellen von Glöckchen an sein Ohr. Zero erblickte eine große schlanke Frau in einem Kimono, mit langem wallendem weißem Haar: Shizuka Hio. Er hatte diese Reinblüterin schon einmal getroffen, vor wenigen Tagen, als sein Bruder Ichiru ihn von seinem Huntertraining abgeholt hatte. Ichiru war von ihrer traurigen Schönheit in den Bann gezogen worden. Zero betrachtete sie, wenige Sekunden später befand sie sich hinter ihm und ehe seine Eltern eingreifen konnten, hatte sie sich mit ihm in den Armen in Sicherheit gebracht und ihm ihre Fänge in den Hals geschlagen. Dann verlief alles rasend schnell und Zero glaubte sein Leben sei nun ein Ende gesetzt worden.left|200px :Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie im Wohnzimmer seines Elternhauses. Er lag in den Armen der Reinblüterin, blickte ihr in das blutverschmierte Antlitz und dann durch den Raum. Alles war voller Blut, an seinem Auge flackerten die leblosen Körper seiner Eltern vorbei. Der Grund warum Shizuka seine Eltern umgebracht hatte, war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar. Erst viel später sollte er erfahren, dass die Reinblüterin aus Rache gehandelt hatte. Ihr liebster wurde von den Kiryus hingerichtet, jedoch noch bevor er das Endlevel erreicht hatte. Shizuka suchte die Schuld nicht bei der Hunterorganisation, von der die Kiryus besagten Auftrag erhalten hatten, sondern direkt bei ihnen, den perfekt funktionierenden Werkzeugen. Zero starrte die Reinblüterin zunächst fassungslos und dann voller Hass an, minutenlang und dann stand plötzlich Ichiru in der Tür. Zero klammerte sich fest an Shizuka’s Gewand und rief seinem Zwillingsbruder mit letzter Kraft entgegen, dass er flüchten solle. Ichiru hingegen rührte sich nicht, nur ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und dann wurde es schwarz vor Zero’s Augen. Ankunft an der Cross Academy :right|200px In dieser Nacht kam der junge Kiryu noch in die Obhut des ehemaligen Hunters Kaien Cross und dessen Adoptivtochter Yuki. Yuki war ein Jahr jünger als er und dennoch kümmerte sie sich liebevoll um den verstörten Jungen. In der Nacht begleitete sie ihn ins Bad und wusch ihm die Spuren der blutigen Rache vom Körper. Seinen Bruder hatte er seit jener blutigen Winternacht nicht mehr gesehen und somit ging er davon aus, dass seine ganze Familie ausgelöscht worden war. Kaien adoptierte den Jungen und versuchte sich liebevoll um ihn zu kümmern, jedoch machte es Zero einem nicht leicht. Der Junge hatte sich zunehmend in sich zurückgezogen, wirkte kalt und hasserfüllt nach außen. :left|200pxAuch die ständigen Besuche des Reinblüters, Kaname Kuran. trugen nicht zur Besserung der Situation bei. Der Junge war nicht länger leise, nett und schüchtern, er war voller Hass und Abneigung gegen alle Vampire. Zero’s Leben verlief dennoch weitestgehend in sicheren Bahnen, zumindest so lang bis der Rektor die Cross Academy erweiterte und die Night Class einführte. Zero zeigte seinen Unmut von Anfang an offen zur Schau. Vampire und Menschen gemeinsam an einer Schule. Beute und Jäger. Zero legte keinen Wert auf den Pazifismus des Rektors und begann immer mehr an dessen Verstand zu zweifeln. :Der junge Kiryu erhielt auch ein Tattoo auf der linken Seite seines Halses, dass ihm helfen sollte den Vampir in sich zu unterdrücken, denn seit jener Nacht hatte sich alles verändert. Durch den Biss der Reinblüterin verwandelte er sich nach und nach zu einem Vampir der nach Blut dürstete. Zero verabscheute Shizuka und alle anderen Reinblüter, gar alle Vampire die auf Erden wandelte, sich selbst auch und so schwor er Rache. Er würde Shizuka dafür bestrafen was sie siener Familie angetan hatte und dann nachdem dies vollbracht war, so würde er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Von alledem hatte Yuki nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung. Handlung Die vollendete Verwandlung :left|200pxVier Jahre hatte Zero es geschafft und den Vampir in sich unterdrückt, doch dann eines Abends geschah das, was er am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde. Yuki hatte bei einem der Rundgänge wieder einmal Ausschau nach ihm gehalten, denn er war wie so oft, nicht zu seinem Posten erschienen. Yuki fand ihn schließlich erschöpft in den Fluren der Schule und wollte ihm helfen. Zero jedoch wies sie ab und in dem Moment als sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und gehen wollte, ergriff er sie von hinten und grub seine Fänge in ihren Hals. Sein Durst und seine vampirische Seiten hatten somit die Oberhand gewonnen. So erfuhr auch Yuki was Zero wirklich war und er selbst hasste sich nun noch mehr für das was er getan hatte. Er konnte seine vampirische Seite nun immer weniger unterdrücken, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er zu einer Bestie wurde. Zu solch einem Wesen wie seine Schulärztin es einmal gewesen war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er von der Organisation als Gefahr betrachtet wurde und auf einer der Exekutionslisten landete. Er plante die Schule zu verlassen, aber Yuki hielt ihn auf und beide machten ein Versprechen: Falls Zero zu einem Level E abfallen sollte, so sollte Yuki ihn töten. Kaien wusste alles davon und zeigte Yuki, wie sie mit Hilfe ihres Armbands und Zero‘s Tattoo dazu in der Lage war, ihn zu bändigen, das heißt falls er sich vor blindem Verlangen nach Blut wieder einmal vergessen sollte. Zero hatte sobald die Night-Class die Bluttabletten entwickelt hatte, seine eigene Ration erhalten. Der Körper des Jungen lehnte diese jedoch ab und als Yuki davon erfuhr, bot sie ihm ihr Blut freimütig an. Zero nahm dieses Angebot nur wiederwillig an, doch liebt er sie und kann ihr so Nahe sein, auch wenn sie es einfach nicht zu merken scheint. Wie auch immer, Zero steht ihr immer zur Seite, hilft ihr mit ihren Gefühlen Kaname gegenüber, auch wenn er es nicht verstehen kann und ihn abgrundtief hasst. Doch eines steht für Zero fest, er würde niemals zulassen, dass Yuki zu einem Vampir würde. Yukis Verwandlung :Nachdem Yuki von Kaname wieder in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde und sie Rido vernichtet hatten richtet Zero die Waffe gegen Yuki. Er fragt sie jedoch warum sie ihn nicht tötete, denn dies wäre ihm recht gewesen. Kaname geht dazwischen und will Zero jetzt entgültig töten. Zero gibt in diesem Moment zu verstehen, dass er alle Reinblüter töten wird und richtet die Waffe auf Kaname. Yuki unterbricht den Kampf. Zero fragt Yuki, ob sie nun stark genug sei alleine weiter zu ziehen, was sie mit "Ja" beantwortet. Nun ist er sich sicher dass sie ihn nicht mehr braucht, er will dass sie flieht, denn beim nächsten treffen würde er sie töten. Yuki sagt ihm daraufhin, dass sie immer fliehen wird, wenn es ihm einen Grund zu leben gibt. : Spätere Treffen :Später begegnen sich die beiden noch öfter (z.B auf der Soiree in Nacht 54 welche er überwacht), es kommt jedoch nie zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden. Als sie sich auf dem Friedhof treffen und Yuki von Toma (einem Reinblütigen Vampir) angegriffen wird, versucht er sogar sie zu retten - da er sie nicht töten kann - seine Liebe zu ihr, ist zu stark. :Zero scheint allgemein nicht mehr so aggressiv auf Vampire zu reagieren. Als sie Aidô verhören, scheint Zero auch zu diesem nur halb so brutal zu sein wie Yagari oder Kaito, obwohl er sich vor deren Augen alle Mühe macht. :Als er Kaname im Hunter HQ auflauert, liefern sich die beiden einen Kampf, bei dem Zero beinahe getötet worden wäre, wäre Ruka nicht dazwischen gesprungen. Zero erkennt, dass Yuki nun gegen Kaname vorgeht und schließt sich ihrem Vorhaben ihn aufzuhalten an. Sara Shirabuki und Zero :Saras Stimme sagt ihm, er solle Kaname und Yuki töten, doch Yuki schafft es, ihn zu überzeugen, dass dies nicht geschieht, er wollte nur Kaname zu Fall bringen. Genau das sagt er auch zu Sara, dass er ihr Blut nur deshalb brauchte, nicht, um Yuki zu töten. So stellt er sich letztlich gegen Sara. Gedächtnisverlust :Yuki gelingt es einige Zeit später, sein Gedächtnis zu löschen, so dass er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnert, dennoch weiß er, dass ihm irdend etwas fehlt und er weiß dass es mal jemanden an seiner Seite gab... :In Nach 91 ist er dabei, als Isaya sein Versprechen an Kaname einlösen will: Yuki zum Vampir zu machen - doch diese will das nicht. Zero fühlt, dass ihm Yukis Verhalten bekannt vorkommt und findet sich letztlich dabei wieder, wie er diese vor Isaya wegzieht und gegen einen Baum drückt. Aufeinmal bemerkt er, dass diese Frau keine Unbekannte ist - ihm fällt sogar ihr Name wieder ein. Zukunft :Als einige Reinblüter die Schule angreifen um an Kaname zu gelangen, fordert er diesen auf mit ihm gemeinsam die Schule zu verteidigen - doch tut Kaname dies auf seine ganz eigene Weise: er wirft sein Herz in den Hochofen und opfert sich selbst um neue Waffen zu kreieren. Zero ist zunächst nicht zufrieden, da das Yuki unglücklich macht doch Kaname macht deutlich, dass er möchte dass Zero und Yuki zusammenkommen. Zero akzeptiert seine Entscheidung. :Nach dem Kampf sagt er offen zu Yuki, dass er nun nicht mehr wegrennen wird und so handeln will, wie es sein Herz ihm sagt - ohne sich hinter "Ausreden" zu verstecken. Er aktzeptiert es ein Vampir und Hunter zu sein, der sich in eine Reinblüterin verliebt hat. Er sagt ihr, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein möchte und bittet sie mit ihm zukommen - egal wie lange es dauert um sich zu entscheiden, er möchte sie an seiner Seite haben. :Am Ende der Story kommen die beiden zusammen und haben zwei Kinder. ''(Wobei nicht endgültig klar ist, ob es Zeros oder Kanames Kinder sind.) Familie Zeros Eltern :Zeros Eltern waren Hunter, wie er. Sie starben, in der Nacht in der Zero in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, durch die Hand Shizukas. Obwohl man ihre Gesichter nie sieht hat Zero wohl große Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen, was man unter anderem an der Haarfarbe erkennt. Ichiru :Zero hat einen Zwillingsbruder, der etwas längere Haare hat als er. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sein Bruder am Leben ist, da Hunter normalerweise ihren Zwilling absorbieren, wenn eben ein Zwilling da ist, sodass nur der stärkere der beiden überlebt. Aber Zero liebte seinen Bruder so sehr, dass er ihn am Leben ließ. :In ihrer Kindheit waren die beiden unzertrennlich, sie liebten sich sehr. Aber Ichiru wurde eifersüchtig auf seinen viel begabteren Bruder und fing an ihn zu hassen. Er traf auf Shizuka und schloss sich ihr an. Auch als Shizuka Zero verwandelte und deren Eltern tötete hielt Ichiru zu ihr. :Als die beiden sich nach Jahren an der Academy wieder sehen ist von Geschwisterliebe nicht viel zu sehen. Ichiru will Zero quälen. Durch Shizuka ist er auch viel stärker geworden. In den letzten Momenten vor Ichirus Tod kommen die beiden sich anscheinend wieder näher. Zero muss das Blut seines Bruders trinken, somit nimmt er ihn "in sich auf", so wie es schon vor deren Geburt hätte passieren müssen. Trivia *Zero hat einen Zwillingsbruder, obwohl er ihn hätte "absorbieren" müssen. *Zero ist der einzige, der die Stute White Lily reiten kann. *Zero kann sich dem Willen seines Schöpfers (Shizuka) widersetzen. *Zero kann generell Reinblüter angreifen. *Zero hat seine ganze Kindheit den Vampir in sich unterdrückt. *Als er Vampire noch nicht so sehr hasste hat er sich für einen Level E eingesetzt. Dabei hat sein Meister (Toga Yagari) sein Auge verloren. *Zero ist in Yuki verliebt. *Er akzeptiert wegen Yuki sein Dasein als Vampir und gesteht sich auch ein, dass er eine Reinblüterin liebt, obwohl er sie am meisten hassen müsste. Extra Kapitel Vampire Knight ( Update Feb/ 2016) ''' Mittlerweile kamen in den Laufe der letzten 3 Jahre nach dem "Ende" von Vampire Knight ''4 Extrakapitel '''heraus. Ich habe eine neue Seite erstellt bezüglich der Extra Kapitel. Vampire Knight Extra Kapitel 1 - 4 Sie beinhalten viele wichtige Infos und es ist schön mit anzusehen was aus unseren Lieblingscharakteren geworden ist. (Für weitere Info' s könnt ihr mich gerne anschreiben. -''C.H.)Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Day Class Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Vampirjäger Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere